Shinobi Seasons
by starlight15
Summary: [Part 2 of 3 in Seasons Series] Four seasons. Four shinobi. Shikamaru. Naruto. Sasuke. Neji.
1. Spring

**Spring**

Shikamaru sighed and he lay against the grassy, slightly damp hill. He had his head resting against the palms of his hands, which were crossed over each other. His calm, calculating eyes traced clouds that puffed by, lazily taking their time.

Shikamaru never liked winter.

"Too cold."

Shikamaru never liked autumn.

"Too many troublesome leaves."

Shikamaru never liked summer.

"Too hot."

Shikamaru never liked spring. But he didn't dislike it either.

It was the best of the four seasons. But it wasn't the best in everything. But he didn't give much thought to it.

Troublesome.

Truthfully, the only reason he liked spring better than the other seasons was because the clouds were clearest in this time of year. In the summer, they all disappeared without a trace and in autumn, the only time he'd see them was when it'd start to rain. And in winter, the sky was one solid grey.

Shikamaru sighed.

Everyone always concentrated on the new life that blossomed when spring came, never paying attention to what happened to the lives that already were in bloom. No one ever paid attention to the subtle changes from winter to spring; instead, they were always looking at the bright explosion of life and colour.

No one ever noticed the cloudy grey skies of winter breaking into that beautiful, bright blue sky dotted with stringy clouds. No one ever noticed the frozen streams breaking into a clear, trickling mini water rapid. No one ever noticed the weeds and buds that grew from the ground and trees, always focusing on their brighter and fuller cousins even though they both took equal strength and time to bloom and grow.

But Shikamaru noticed. He always did.

He was too sharp to miss those tiny details that everyone overlooked. In many ways, he was easy to overlook as well; his strength didn't measure up to Lee's or Naruto's and he certainly was never one of those silent, brooding prodigies like Neji or Sasuke (thank god).

"_It's always easier to understand things that you can relate to," Ino commented. _

Shikamaru was often overlooked, like those weeds on the ground or the small clouds in the sky. But he had gotten used to it – after all, the least troublesome way of dealing with it was to just let it run its natural course.

But while everyone was busy cooing over new babies or sighing or new crushes or those few unfortunate souls that were allergic to pollen (which was always particularly heavy during the spring), they left Shikamaru alone.

And that's what he wanted.

He was a loner by nature, but he didn't reject other's company. In fact, sometimes he craved company, like Ino's.

Shikamaru contemplated on complex things when he was cloud – gazing. He needed peace and quiet for that. The sight of those lazy, puffy clouds relaxed him and gave him something to observe and think about.

In many ways, he was like a cloud. Shikamaru always went along with the current, preferring to blend in than stand out. He went along quietly, idly without a care in the world. He could just sit back and relax without the pressures of people pushing in on him.

"_Shikamaru, you have another mission!"_

"_Shikamaru, what's the answer to this question?"_

"_Shikamaru, we need your opinion on this!"_

"_Shikamaru, get up! It's 5 am and you have training!"_

…Troublesome.

And tiring. He couldn't please everyone all the time, no matter how hard he tried. That's why in the end, Shikamaru always ended up putting minimum effort in his work and never caring what others thought about it.

And the rest of the time, Shikamaru would just sit back and watch the clouds, watching quietly as each puff would laze by. He would watch until the very last day of spring.

And when summer came, the clouds vanished.

And so did Shikamaru.


	2. Summer

**Summer**

Naruto pushed back and forth from the old, rickety swing. The creaks were the only sound filling the quiet air.

He was ANBU. He was one of the most respected, powerful and renowned ninja. His accomplishments and feats had earned him the name, _The Demon Flash_.

It was ironic. The same thing that had plagued his childhood had made him famous.

Naruto swung slowly on the wooden, old swing, his posture slack and his electric blue eyes thoughtful. His gaze lingered over the now empty Academy building (it was the weekend) and the empty courtyard. The full, green leaves shaded the jinchuuriki. The cloudless, blue sky stretched for miles overhead and the sun beat down with relentless power.

Naruto watched as memories drifted out of his mind to take place in front of him: the academy kids running around, completely ignoring him, him failing the test once, stealing the scroll from Mizuki…the memories went on and on.

Naruto sighed, slouching further. He could still recall the loneliness and feelings of hostility radiating from his old classmates. The ANBU captain had sat in this swing many times before when he was gennin and even before that.

It was under a sunny blue sky, much like today when Naruto learned about the chuunin exams. He smiled softly to himself when he remembered his ecstatic response and determined resolution.

Naruto loved summer the best. Not only for the sunny, endless days but also for the memories he held. Nothing much happened in the spring and in autumn and winter, he was too busy with missions to have any memories worth recalling.

But not all of his memories were great like finding out what his gennin team was. No, some memories were filled with sadness and loneliness, wondering if he'd ever find his way into the world and leave his imprint for all to see.

He had done that and more though. Naruto had risen up and told the world that he was more than capable in holding the Kyuubi and that he was an elite ninja even without it.

But his journey hadn't been without fights and near – death experiences with painful realizations, betrayals and deaths. Naruto had to fight his way to the top and fight to stay there.

Summer gave him a time to rest, to reflect on his life and wonder if he did the right thing.

_Is this the path that I would've gone either way?_

Over the years, the jinchuuriki had matured and quieted, becoming as wise and strong as the Yondaime, if not more.

_Would this have been the life my parents wanted me to have?_

Naruto sat on the swing, swinging gently back and forth and gazing at the place that held so many memories, both fond and harsh.

And even when summer drew to a close, Naruto would still be sitting on that rickety, old swing, smiling quietly at fun times and his face downcast, his eyes on the ground as he remembered his bitter childhood.

When autumn came and summer drew on its final act, Naruto would smile quietly, get up and put his ANBU mask on, ready for another season of tasks and missions.

And when summer came around again, Naruto would be back in that swing.

Contemplating…

Listening…

…Remembering.


	3. Autumn

**Autumn**

Sasuke gazed at the falling leaves as he stood absolutely still, his posture rigid and his hand poised.

With a sudden flick, too fast to be seen, his hand snapped forward and five senbon streaked out. Four hit the falling leaves, pinning them to a nearby tree while the fifth whistled and hit the bark with a dull thunk.

Sasuke sighed, frustrated that he couldn't get it right. He had been practicing for three hours and still he couldn't hit all of his targets 100 percent of the time.

"Take a breather," a sweet voice suggested. The crunching of footsteps stepping on leaves came closer and stopped at a respectable distance, "You're overworking yourself again Sasuke."

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered, knowing fully well that if he didn't take a break soon, he would collapse for a while, his energy spent.

The speaker moved forward and without another word, placed her hand overtop of his heaving chest. A faint green glow surrounded him, enveloping his body and leaving him feeling refreshed and renewed.

"Stop overworking yourself," the order came from the medic, "I won't always be here to help you when you need it."

"I don't need your help."

Such contradiction.

The woman smiled softly, her face breaking into one that held fondness and love, "Everyone needs help Sasuke."

The Uchiha stole a glance at the pink haired woman beside him.

"I came here because Tsunade – sama said that she had another mission ready for you whenever you want," Sakura explained to the question in his eyes. "I'd better go soon – I'm on my lunch break."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes softening. Even after everything, Sakura still had the strength and faith to support him, love him.

Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

"I'd better go," Sakura said reluctantly. She reached up and pecked him quickly on his cheek, "Bye Sasuke. Don't overwork yourself again!" With a quick wave, the medic was gone.

Sasuke sighed. Was his life always going to be like this? A moment of warmth and peace, only to have it stolen a few seconds later? It seemed that however fast he moved, someone or something was always moving quicker than him.

_Train._

It was the one thing he had immersed himself in, diving headfirst into improving himself.

Sasuke took a deep breath to loosen his muscles again and opened his eyes. The brilliant landscape of autumn trees and leaves provided a quiet, understanding scene.

Sakura had once told him to stop being such a pessimist and look at the bright side of life.

"_What bright side?" he had asked. _

"_Well for starters…" Sakura paused, "You're alive."_

"_That's hardly a good thing."_

"_Secondly," she ploughed on, as if he had never spoken, "You still have people who care and support you."_

"_Hn."_

"_And most importantly…"_

_A prodding glance. _

"…_you have me."_

Sasuke didn't know what he'd do if Sakura and Naruto had ever lost faith in him. Their warmth, companionship and encouragement had probably been the only things anchoring him to life, to keep striving for his goals.

Autumn was much the same. It gave everything and took nothing. It was the reason he loved autumn the most; the fact that it supported him in quiet understanding reminded him so much of his friends, his family.

When autumn faded into winter, the golden foliage relinquished its position on the trees and let the snow take over. When winter came, Sasuke would look back and someday he would say…

"Thank you."


	4. Winter

**Winter**

Neji breathed in the chilly blast of air, feeling the small snowflakes whip against his pale cheek like hail. The small snowstorm had shut down everything in Konoha, who was slightly unaccustomed to these forces of nature.

But Neji had firmly told Hiashi that he was going to go train with Tenten, even in this weather and had set out before the clan leader could order him back. The prodigy had arrived at the training grounds extra early so he could meditate in the snow.

Relations between the Main house and the Branch family were still slightly strained, but Neji had developed an understanding and better relationship with Hinata and Hiashi. His training had improved tremendously, with him learning a new Hyuuga jutsu and almost beating Lee in terms of speed (but that was with his weights on).

And Tenten was always there, supporting him without question and sacrificing whatever she had to in order to help him reach his goal. She had the key to unlock his cage.

Neji smiled a little bit to himself. He was glad that he had Tenten beside him. She was the only one who gave him (sane) support. The Hyuuga family only saw his potential power and fighting skills. Everyone else was scared of him. Lee and Gai…well, their support probably wouldn't do him much good.

Neji sat down on a frozen tree stump, crossing his legs Indian style and closing his eyes, relaxing his body and reveling in the fierce blow of the snowstorm.

It was cold, he couldn't deny that but Neji welcomed it. The cold shielded him from the uncertainties and doubts that echoed around him. Neji loved the power of the storm; it had the ability to destroy everything yet it didn't. The huge power was controlled, and that was what Neji had always wanted to achieve.

The Hyuuga breathed deeply, feeling the snow tickle and hit his exposed face. He focused on the sounds around him, hearing the howl of the wind and the sharp smacking sound of snow hitting the trees.

The prodigy's mind was in a whirlwind, deciding what he had to do tomorrow, what jutsus he had to train on, when to meet Tenten, what things Hiashi – sama wanted him to do and what upcoming missions he had.

As time passed, Neji's mind quieted and become organized. His tense muscles relaxed and his breathing evened out.

At the same time, the snowstorm died down and was left with silent snow falling softly.

"I swear, you and winter could almost be brothers."

That voice brought Neji back to the real world, reluctantly opening his eyes. He saw Tenten standing in front of him wearing a slightly dark blue winter jacket and white gloves, scarf and toque.

"Why do you say that?" Neji asked in a slightly monotone voice.

"Your power could equal up to winter's monstrous snowstorms, no joke," Tenten smiled, "And when it gets all quiet like this, it just kind of reflects your personality."

"So you think I'm cold."

"Not cold," Tenten paused, thinking, "…just quiet. You train to meet your goal but your path isn't carved out for you like others…you carve your own path, making your own decisions and achievements. It's what makes you so special."

Neji stood up, stuffing his stiff hands into his pockets to warm them. He had forgotten mittens.

"And plus," Tenten continued, reflecting, "I find that the snow frees you."

Neji looked up at her, slightly surprised. If anything, he would've thought Tenten freed him.

Tenten smiled up at him, reaching hesitantly to cradle his cold cheek in her warm, gloved hands.

"You should learn to relax and let things go a little more," she remarked softly, "To stop and smell the flowers."

Neji felt her hand dropped and he looked at the sky. The cloudy grey sky seemed to blanket over everything, the soft puffs of snow falling slowly, softly to the already thickly layered ground.

Somehow, in the quiet, muffled surroundings of the snow and tall, overlapping trees and the warm, comforting presence of Tenten, Neji felt at peace. He felt content and calm for the first time since…well, since his father died.

Neji felt his heart lift. He tilted his head back to fully stare at the sky, which seemed to stare back at him, comforting him. The prodigy felt like he could just jump and fly high into the sky, free and unrestrained from the binds and locks of the Hyuuga.

Free as a bird.

_The cage was unlocked._

Neji turned towards a trail heading into the forest and threw a glance at Tenten, telling her to come join him. He felt elated.

"Neji?" Tenten asked, a question in her eyes as she stepped forwards to accompany him. Her footprint left a bare print on the ground, the grass showing slightly. It was a faint reminder that spring was just around the corner.

_What are you doing?_

Neji smiled at her, his soul at peace.

"Taking the time to smell the flowers."


End file.
